


Snap.

by lunastrifer



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, mention of marriage, sorta sad its fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunastrifer/pseuds/lunastrifer
Summary: prompt likes to take photos of you, he has deeper feelings than you thought.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Reader, Prompto Argentum/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Snap.

The first photo he took was after your first date, laying in the bed beside him, sleepy from your first intimate contact with him. Blushing, you spoke up. “Prom… why like this? My hair is… like this.. my makeup is a mess, I haven’t seen it in a mirror but I can only imagine..” Prompto looking at the photo he just took, didn’t notice you speaking and you had to poke his arm for him to shake him out of the daze— lovestruck daze, he was in. His eyes darted over at you and he cleared his throat. “I… you don’t see it, but you look really..beautiful right now..” Blushing dusting over the many freckles that covered his cheeks.

_**Snap**_.

Another one, he sent you a photo of flowers and gardens he saw while on the many adventures he went on with Noctis, wrote you letters. Exclaiming he was embarrassed to be writing them in front of the others, they tease him about being so in love with you but in reality it gets to him at times. He attached a necklace with one of the letters, it had a moon on it. He had a ring that matched yours.

**_Snap._ **

You were looking at him at the campfire, eyes sparkling. That night you finally got to beside his body for the first time in weeks, you missed his warmth, his voice, his smile, him. It was hard not being imitate that night, knowing the others would’ve heard how you called out for the gods made you second think it.

**_Snap._ **

He would take photos when you were most exposed, he knew you didn’t love your body, he knew how that felt. Deeply. He loved your stretch marks, curves, you got more praise and worship on nights like those.

**_Snap._ **

You questioned as to why he took the photo of your faintly noticeable scars, he said that it showed that you survived whatever you endured, that it showed you felt everything strongly.

_**Snap.** _

Finally, you stole the camera for once, snapping one or two of him smiling at Noctis for telling him something. Then noticing you with the camera, you started taking photos of him on your phone when he didn’t notice, there’s one of him sleeping that you keep as your lock screen.

**_Snap._ **

You weren’t looking at him, but your hair was blowing in the gentle wind, your features soft, his heart fluttered. You asked him how many photos he had by now, which was responded with an “I…dunno.. a couple..” It was most definitely more than just a couple. He only showed you a handful.

**_Snap_ **

The last photo he took of you. Of you and him, the sun was setting, you were in Altissia, he had bought you a dress for the special occasion for later that night, you and him were kissing in the last one. He had asked for your hand in marriage, you ran, not ready for the commitment, they had to leave the next morning and you never found him.

Left scrolling through the endless photos you both had taken. You were laying in the hotel bed, tears streaming down your face as you laid and stared at the one photo you had of him.

You sent him a text message and fell asleep crying.


End file.
